1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to furniture, and more particularly to furniture frames, such as futon frames, that are movable between sofa and bed configurations.
2. Description of Related Art
The futon industry is enjoying tremendous growth across the United States and elsewhere. Futons, futon frames, and similar convertible furniture products are offered in a wealth of styles and options, offering multi-use functionality and practicality at a reasonable price. As with any growing industry, a producer that can improve the reliability, durability, and attractiveness of its products, make its products more comfortable and easier to use, and reduce its own manufacturing costs and complexity, stands to reap a substantial reward. The futon industry is no exception. Embodiments of the invention provide these advantages and offer significant improvements over the prior art.
FIGS. 1-3 show conventional futon frame 10. Substantially rectangular pivoting member 15, which can also be bell-shaped, is pivotally coupled to and hangs down from seat panel 20. Pivoting member 15 engages kicker attachment 25 to backrest panel 30. Kicker attachment 25 defines substantially L-shaped notch 35. As shown in FIG. 2, pivoting member 15 engages kicker attachment 25 at L-shaped notch 35 to lift backrest 30 to the sofa configuration of FIG. 1. Ultimately, futon frame 10 can be returned to a bed configuration like that shown in FIG. 3.
Embodiments of the present invention offer improvements over futon frames like those shown in FIGS. 1-3. Creating L-shaped notch 35 in kicker attachment 25 is quite labor-intensive, and thus expensive. Moreover, kicker attachment 25 is quite prone to breakage, e.g. along the grain and/or along a line extending through pivot pin 40, which connects backrest 30 and seat panel 20. Substantial stress is also exerted on pivoting member 15, especially at the point of its pivotal connection to seat panel 20. It can also be difficult to tell when pivoting member 15 has moved to a position of proper engagement with kicker attachment 25.
Aside from these mechanical issues, futon frame 10 also presents a disadvantage in that a substantial gap 45 is created between seat panel 20 and backrest panel 30 when futon frame 10 is in the bed configuration of FIG. 3. Gap 45 typically is 2-3 inches wide and can create unevenness in a futon or pad placed over frame 10. An uneven sleep surface causes general discomfort, especially for a single user of the futon in the bed configuration. Another problem arises in that gap 45 is bordered by two cross rails 50, which run entirely across the length of frame 10. Unless precisely aligned, each cross rail 50 can create a ridge or other uneven surface with respect to slats 55. This ridge-gap-ridge profile down the center of frame 10 adds to the discomfort potentially experienced by a user of frame 10.
Finally, frame 10 includes not only cross rails 50 but also two additional cross rails 60, for a total of four cross rails. These long boards are relatively expensive, increasing manufacturing costs. Further, the cross rail 50 at the back of seat panel 20 tends to break, e.g. when a user sits down hard or jumps on frame 10 in its sofa configuration. Therefore, a number of such futon frames include one or more additional short support boards to reinforce the long boards, which again increase labor and material costs.
A number of prior art futon designs are illustrated and described in e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,634,893, 4,538,308, 4,642,823, 4,829,611, 4,875,244, 4,996,730, 5,146,640, 5,153,952, 5,303,432, 5,315,722, 5,327,591, 5,509,151, 5,513,398, 5,519,902, 5,628,076, 5,664,268, 5,722,101, 5,790,993, 5,815,858, all of which are incorporated by reference herein.
Embodiments of the invention overcome the above and/or other disadvantages. Embodiments of the invention reduce labor, material and other furniture manufacturing costs, improve comfort for the user of furniture items, increase reliability and longevity of furniture items, and provide other advantages.
More specifically, for example, a topple member according to an embodiment of the invention engages the top of a depending backrest side and does not put pressure on a hole accommodating a pivot pin connecting the backrest panel and seat panel. Further, a working end of the depending backrest side can be produced with a single cut, eliminating the need for multiple cuts and/or attachment of separate pieces, thereby lowering manufacturing costs. The depending backrest side according to embodiments of the invention increases the lever arm between the pivot pin and the point of engagement with the topple member, providing greater torque and decreasing the amount of pushing force the operator is required to exert.
Additionally, embodiments of the invention provide a more level, continuous and secure sleep surface than available with many current futon frames. The central gap present in many futon frames, for example, is eliminated. Manufacturing costs are reduced, and reliability is improved.
Certain embodiments described and illustrated herein are xe2x80x9cwall-huggingxe2x80x9d embodiments, that is, the backrest panel can be placed substantially against a wall when the furniture frame is in the sofa configuration, and remain against the wall even when the furniture frame is shifted to a bed configuration. Further, a user can change the frame from the bed configuration to the sofa configuration and vice versa solely from the front of the frame.
Other advantages and features according to the invention will be apparent to those of ordinary skill upon reading this application.